Ser madre
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: Ginny Weasley se toma unos instantes para intentar encontrarle un significado a algo inexplicable. Reto para el foro The Ruins.


**Buenas buenas. Aquí vengo con un relato corto que escribí para el Foro _The Ruins_ y su Reto: Día de las Madres.**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado y si así es ¡Nos vemos en los reviews!  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

"_¿Qué es ser madre?"_ Me hago aquella pregunta mientras no dejo de vigilar cómo mis tres pequeños capullos de cinco, cuatro y dos años de edad se entretienen jugando en el húmedo lodo que los cubre hasta la cabeza y que ha sido producto de la execrable tormenta que el día anterior ha azotado Ottery St Catchpole.

_"¿Será acaso aquella persona que se encarga de curar heridas sangrantes, de enseñar a caminar o de proteger de los temibles monstruos que producto de la inmensa bocaza de tu hermano han logrado imaginar?_" _"No, no es solo eso"_ me auto respondo, eso podría hacerlo cualquier persona.

Una madre es un ser tan especial que describirlo con palabras se hace tremendamente complicado, es lo antes mencionado y más. Es un sinfín de sensaciones, emociones y esencias que solo tú siendo madre puedes sentir y que te hace por ello sumamente especial.

Quiera o no, la pregunta disparador de mi monólogo me hace remontar al día en el que me di cuenta de que sentir dolor puede ser la cosa más increíble de tu vida cuando el motivo es que aquella parte de ti, que tanto estuviste esperando está dispuesta a salir a conocer el mundo, a mirarte la cara, a sonreírte, a llorar desconsoladamente en tus brazos, a decirte por primera vez _mamá_ y a dar sus primeros pasos, aquellos que lo llevarán a trazar su propio camino, lejos de ti.

Y luego de sentir que hasta el recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo se estremece con su salida, lo observas y no puedes evitar romper en llanto, porque lo amas desde antes de saber de su existencia, porque es tal y cómo te lo has imaginado, porque te ves a ti reflejada en aquella personita rosada y chillona, porque eres su madre.

Entonces, todo lo que sigue a aquel momento no son más que pañales, llantos a la medianoche, objetos rotos, purés de zanahoria desparramados por el suelo, prendas de ropa manchadas, juguetes y biberones de leche, cosas que ni siquiera un movimiento de varita puede solucionar.

Y a pesar de que no puedes mantenerte en pie del cansancio que tienes, cuando tu pequeña criatura, inocente y pura te pide un hermanito no haces más que obedecer a sus palabras como si fueses una esclava, porque volverías a vivir todas aquellas cosas una y mil veces más.

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de he estado haciendo una boba sonrisa en mi rostro mientras pensaba todo aquello que no han sido más que desvaríos de una madre que no puede soportar ver a sus pequeños crecer a pasos agigantados, tal y como lo ha hecho Teddy, convirtiéndose en aquel muchachito de doce años que cada vez que me ve, se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me quiere y las terribles ganas que tiene de venir a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros.

_"Hay tantas maneras de ser madre, Ginny"_ me recuerdo con tan solo rememorar la imagen de la primera vez que Teddy Lupin me tomó delicadamente de la mano para hacerme sentir un poquito más parte de él, ayudándome a crecer, a madurar a hacerme sentir más mujer que adolescente.

Dejándome en claro que luego de una devastadora guerra que había arrasado con muchísimas vidas, incluidas la de sus padres, él tenía tiempo para sonreír y para alumbrar como un farol encendido el camino de todos aquellos que lo necesitáramos para avanzar.

Y entre ese maremoto de recuerdos llegué a la conclusión de que nunca podría contestar a la pregunta que había desatado todo aquello, ni aunque reuniera a todas las madres del mundo en una convención sobre maternidad.

Ser madre es maravilloso e inexplicable, es sentirte unida a tu hijo de por vida, sea tuyo o del corazón, es un acto de amor precioso y natural que necesitas efectuar en algún momento de tu vida.

Ser madre es sentirte completa en todos los sentidos.

Y mientras veo como James embarrado hasta el tuétano tironea a un llorón Albus en igual condiciones ante la atenta mirada de Lily que llorisquea hasta que Teddy la levanta y los cuatro corren hacia mí gritando la más hermosa palabra que ha salido de sus bocas: _mamá_, me doy cuenta que pasé más tiempo del que tenía intentando contestar una pregunta que era clara como el agua.

_Eso es ser madre._


End file.
